


Tenebrous Passions

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Faygo, Forced Face Painting, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Gamrezi smut, not affiliated with any of my other stories.<br/>Sometimes, you have to push your kismesis a little harder to make them improve themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenebrous Passions

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my fiance, for giving his stamp of approval on this fic. I blame the weird clown stuff in here on him and now 3 liter bottles of Faygo are banned from our home until he forgets I wrote this!
> 
> Further thanks to sabakunogaaraai for editing this fic and courageously exposing themselves to more of what my mind comes up with.

It had been alarmingly easy to get the drop on her dearest hated kismesis. Gamzee hadn't looked up and that really should be the first direction one should look, especially since he knew that Terezi was very comfortable with heights and the room they were in was filled with stacks of boxes and crates. She had landed on him with a bone jarring thud, cane tight across his throat. He flailed, trying to reach her where she clung to his back, but she could feel him struggling to breath already. He collapsed under her in a pile of limbs with a soft honk of a horn somewhere on his person and she laughed as she leaned over to taunt, “Weak, stupid clown needs to look _up_ next time.”

Pathetic really, she wasn't even out of breath, but she wasn't interested in pitying the clown. She wanted to burn away the weak, stupid parts of him that vexed her and carve him into someone worth of her black affections and her Cherry's pale. She wanted to see him crawl from the ashes of his destruction _stronger_.

Terezi knew he felt the same about her too.

Moving quickly, she stripped him down bare, removed the stupid pants (the horn was in the left front pocket), the worn shirt with his sign, and the various accoutrements of his moronic religion. She left the face paint on for now though; Terezi wanted Gamzee awake for that humiliation. With almost tender care, she bound his gangly arms behind him in a net of rope, doubling the length to ensure that he wouldn't be able to break free even if he did manage to get the leverage to bring his highblood strength into play. She also bound his legs, ankle to thigh, so when he came to his options would be to remain flat on the ground or beg her to let him kneel before her.

When she finished, she stepped back and perched herself like a dragon on a crate, watching his unconscious form on the floor. It didn't take long for him to stir and Terezi leaned forward expectantly, weight balanced on her cane, nostrils flared wide to smell his expression. She wasn't disappointed. He frowned, struggled helplessly against the ropes, and looked around. She smelled the increase of yellow and purple that signified his eyes widening and he growled, “Hey, my pitchest bitch.”

Terezi grinned and replied, “Clown”

He laughed, a derisive sound with a hint of honking and trace of voodoos along the edge. She shivered at the sensation and smirked that he was already breaking out that ability. “Something fucking bothering you?” he asked, “You're not playing your usual games.”

“That's right,” she replied, heat in her voice. “We're not playing black games today, Mister Grape Soda. I took you down way too easily for games. There will be no trial for this crime.” He snarled and she could feel his chucklevoodoos flare into a wave that washed over her, touching the fear centers of her thinkpan. She ignored it though, pushing the fear down, yawned theatrically, (thank you, Vriska, for showing her how to put on a good face all those sweeps ago) and said calmly, “Like a wriggler throwing a tantrum.”

He roared his anger and for half a moment, her fears overwhelmed her self control; Karkat was going to be culled, Sollux was going to be put in a helmsblock, she'd never make it as a legislacerator and didn't deserve the honor anyway. “No!” she shrieked as she threw herself bodily at him, hauling him up to his knees, and slapping him hard across the face. She knew her face betrayed her fear (he would punish her later for flinching under his powers and she knew it would make her struggle to improve) and she couldn't quite get her breathing under control.

Gamzee laughed, a cacophony of honking and wheezing as he settled in his new position and ignored the purple trail of his blood sliding down his face. “What's rattling up in your pan, spade sis? This motherfucker find a wicked little hole to slide in through?”

He leered at her and Terezi snarled. She kissed him hard just to shut his stupid mouth, biting at his lips, and dug her claws into his skin. Gamzee bit back until they were both bleeding, teal and purple flooding her senses. When Terezi pulled back, she could smell the weird combination of their blood and his face paint mingling. Panting for air, Gamzee took one look at her face and grinned indolently. “Your face looks motherfucking better with paint all over it...”

Her back tensed and she yanked a rag from her pocket to wipe the offending mess off (though the smell would linger for days). She pushed him backwards so he had to spread his legs to remain upright. “You're going to look so much better without it,” she snarled back.

He knew what she meant instantly, that same widening of his eyes before he tried to pull back from her. Terezi grinned, spat on his face and attacked it viciously with the rag, scraping and smearing the paint from his features unevenly. “Fuck you, bitch, not the paint!” he yelped under her rough touch.

“Oh yes, the paint,” Terezi said, cackling at his struggles. “You can shut up now too.”

She shoved the wad of paint stained fabric in his mouth and secured it with a double length of rope between his teeth then tied it off behind his head, the loose ends trailing down his back. Gamzee glared, boiling hot anger in his gaze, but didn't signal that she'd gone too far. If anything, he looked eager, bare face and chest flushed with purple and his bulge already coiling restlessly between his bound legs. Terezi ran her claws down his chest, drawing purple lines before tasting its delicious flavor of grape and licorice with a shiver. “Hmm, now then, stupid clown,” she purred, meeting his angry gaze with a calm one. “Today's lesson is 'Always look up'.” She moved behind him and grabbed his horns roughly, pulling them back so he was forced to look at the ceiling. Terezi grabbed the ends of the rope, wrapped them around Gamzee's horns and then down to his wrists to tie them off.

Gamzee growled, dark and forbidding as he tried to move his head, but the rope held him firmly in place. Terezi stepped around him so he could only see her in his peripheral vision and took her clothing off slowly. She carefully knelt and then slid between his knees. His bulge found her warmer skin and tried to work its way up her thighs towards her nook, but Terezi grabbed it and pulled it off her. Gamzee made a sound that was half moan, half honk and squirmed, his will to fight leaking away. She drank in his surrender with a long sniff, her own body clenching at the scent he gave off. Carefully, slowly, she licked from collar bone to chin and felt his pulse skyrocket. She let the tips of her teeth dance over the soft skin of his windpipe and he gasped , the gag muffling the sound into an almost inaudible whisper. She could bite down through his windpipe if she wanted too; but she didn't want to kill her pitchmate (plus Karkat would be so very sad) and liked him better in one piece.

Gamzee made a strangled noise and his bulge flexed in her hand. She laughed and tugged on it hard. He screeched, tremors running through his lanky frame, eyes closed and face scrunched up. Terezi let go of his bulge to casually push against his chest.

He fell back roughly with a yelp, his horns clattering against the floor as he sprawled, unable to catch himself. His chest was heaving and Terezi was certain that he would be glaring at her if he could. She shifted him around so his legs were spread and his back arched. “I think I'll take a seat right here,” she said as she straddled his hips, trapping his bulge between his belly and the outer flesh of her nook, not leaving any room for it to try and wiggle its way into her. Gamzee moaned and tried to move, but the rope held firm. Terezi leaned over him so her hands rested on his collar bones and ground herself down with a little sigh of pleasure. Gamzee whined at the motion, flexing his hips under her. Her own bulge was out and squirming against his belly, leaving him colored with teal. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Terezi asked. Gamzee keened, like a broken accordion and flexed his hips.

Terezi hated that sound. She shifted her hands instantly, wrapping them around his throat and constricting his windpipe shut, stopping the noise. Gamzee jerked and she could smell his eyes widening again. She rode his convulsing body, making sure to keep the pressure on his throat even, moaning at the way his body rubbed against hers. “Your struggles are sweet and please the court, Mister Grape Soda...” she grinned.

Gamzee's face starting to purple and his lips snarled helplessly around the rope between them. Terezi cackled, loosening her grip as she lifted herself off of his trapped bulge. He breathed in sharply through the gag as his bulge plunged itself into her nook, Terezi gasping in reaction. He exhaled with a moan, and she pressed down again, reveling in the intimacy of strangling him with her own hands rather than a well crafted noose. She could feel every twitch of muscle and struggle for breath through her hands and it was echoed by the flex of his bulge in her nook. She grinned her dragon toothed smile and leaned forward to ravage his lips, letting him breath until he started to cough and then cutting him off again. His bulge went wild and she gasped as it coiled in her. She kissed him almost softly. “I want to hear your moans when you can breath,” she hissed in his ear, “and silence when you can't.”

Terezi let go of his throat again and he only managed to inhale and moan once before he started to cough again. She laughed and pressed down harder, moaning as his struggles underneath her brought her closer and closer to finishing. “Hehehe, you're going to pass out at this rate” she gasped, “Don't you want to to cum?”

Gamzee make a weird noise, flexed his bulge hard, and the skittering sensation of his weakened powers danced down her spine. Terezi clenched around his bulge with a gasp and came with a shiver, her material splattering across his belly and chest. Her hands tightened further, her claws pricking tiny holes in his skin. Gamzee shuddered, eyes starting to roll back in his head. She let go, he breathed in and came with a muffled yell. She clenched her body around him as she was filled with his cooler material and he started to cough once more. She let him, grinning as she slid down his body, his bulge slipping out of her and his material dripping out to join hers on his body. She carefully undid the rope holding his head back and keeping the gag in place. He spat the rag at her between coughs and rasped “Bitch...”

Terezi grinned and quipped, “Not today, I wasn't.” She leaned over and lightly bit his nose.

Gamzee nipped back at her chin lazily, eyes sharp. She slid back and stood. “Hey, aren't you going to untie a motherfucker?”

She licked her lips, smirked, and didn't reply as she walked away.

~*~

Terezi had been expecting retribution from Gamzee for weeks now, but every time they went on a black date or pushed each others buttons, the experience had ended with the standard hatepailing with teeth and claws, blood smeared across their bodies. Nothing outside of the normal boundaries of a kismesistude.

They were in his ablution block when he finally made his move. They were kissing, mouths hot on each others lips, teeth carefully nipping at each other when Gamzee grabbed her wrists. She pulled back from the kiss, but he held on and smiled. “Not today, my fucking sweetest hate.” he practically purred as he held her up by the wrists. He was much taller than she, so this made her stand on the tips of her toes. “Today, you're not just a fucking bitch, you're this motherfucker's bitch.”

Terezi growled and fought as he bound her wrists together with a length of chain and locked it; Gamzee wasn't as skilled with rope and avoided the elaborate ties she preferred. He reached up and ran the end of the chain through a ring set in the ceiling and pulled so her arms were raised and she stood over the drain in the floor. “Hehehe, objection, Mister Grape Soda!” she shot back with a vicious grin as he secured the other end of the chain, “I can't be your bitch when you're the biggest bitch in this room.”

He snarled in her face and reached out to slice away her clothing with his claws. Terezi shivered and tugged at the unforgiving metal around her wrists. The ring was clearly set into something load-bearing. “The fact that you're fucking wriggling like bait on a hook says otherwise.”

Gamzee scratched at her grubscars, not hard enough to draw blood, but on such sensitive skin, it didn't need to be. Terezi sucked her breath in and let out a shaky, quiet moan. She could practically smell his smugness and she hissed, “Shut up, clown!”

He dragged his claws over her grubscars again and Terezi moaned, biting her lip. Gamzee grinned and pinched them hard, causing her to gasp. “I hope you're all ready for the wickedness I'm about to lay on you,” Gamzee crooned in her ear.

Terezi felt her breath quicken as shivers ran down her back. “I hate you,” she replied fervently.

“You going to up and hate this motherfucker a lot more after tonight.” He slapped her across the ass once and dodged back when she tried to kick him. Terezi followed him by scent as he went to the far wall of the block and picked up something long. He came back and said, “Give me your feet.”

Terezi lashed out with her foot again, fast and hard, and caught him in the side. Gamzee honked in reaction, but managed to grab her foot and pulled it up before closing a cuff around her ankle. Terezi sniffed and her eyes widened as she realized he held a spreader bar with cuffs at either end. “Don't you even think about it!”

He leaned over to grab her other ankle and Terezi yelped in pain as she was suspended by her arms, the chain biting into her wrists. Gamzee cuffed the other ankle and then let both of her feet drop back to the floor. Terezi yelped and struggled to stand up; now that her feet were spread, she could just barely touch the floor, all of her weight was on the balls of her feet. Terezi bared her teeth and glared at Gamzee, face starting to flush in excitement and her sheath getting uncomfortably tight. “Well, now you just look motherfucking all kinds of ready,” Gamzee laughed. “Just a few more touches.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tin of white face paint. When he opened it, Terezi's nostrils flared and she snarled, “What do you think you're doing with that?”

Gamzee's response was to scoop up some of the paint and slather it across one of her cheeks. Terezi froze and then hissed, pulling her face away. Gamzee growled back at her, grabbed her horn, and tugged her face toward him again. “Hold still, so this motherfucker can be making you the prettiest little bitch ever,” he said as he dabbed more paint on her face.

Terezi flushed teal in humiliation as Gamzee covered it with the noxious smelling face paint. “I'm going to claw your stupid, Faygo guzzling face off, clown!”

“Stop with all the harshness. I'll have to hose you off and start over if you don't,” Gamzee replied, nonplussed as he covered her forehead. She snapped her teeth at his fingers, but his grip on her horn held her back. He finished with her other cheek and said, “There, now that this motherfucker has you all prettified...”

Terezi was so glad she couldn't see herself. The smell of paint was overwhelming and it was all she could do to even follow his movements as he put the tin of paint aside. He touched her hips, claws leaving scratch marks in her skin, and the sensation was too much. Her bulge unsheathed in a spill of teal-flushed flesh, reaching for his cold touch. Gamzee laughed, dark and crawling like his voodoos, and twisted her length around his hand and between his fingers. Terezi gasped and tried to hold still, but he flexed his hand and she moaned, hips twitching forward into his grasp. “Ah, Gamzee..”

“Sup, my miraculous hate-sis?” he replied, squishing his fingers together around her bulge. Terezi cried out and shuddered at how it felt. “We're not done getting ready yet, and you're already moaning like you're my bitch.”

Gamzee pulled his hand away, her bulge untangling reluctantly from his grasp. Terezi panted needily, struggling against her bonds. “You asshole,” she managed to gasp.

He chuckled and patted her head between the horns condescendingly. “Save that hate,” he said before reaching to grab something she couldn't quite make out through the pungent paint scent. There was a sharp hissing and Terezi realized that he had grabbed and opened a bottle of Faygo. “Getting thirsty already?” she taunted.

Gamzee laughed, high and giddy. Sly, he replied, “No, but you look pretty fucking parched yourself.”

“I don't want any of your shitty soda,” she shot back.

“Are you sure? It's your favorite fucking color.” He grabbed her horn again and yanked her head back before upending the soda bottle.

Terezi sputtered and gagged at the smell and taste of the strawberry flavored soda as it dripped from her hair and over her face. “Fuck you!” she howled, fighting his hold. He just laughed and kept pouring the sticky substance over her, shifting the position of the bottle so it ran down her chest and belly to drip from her bulge and nook. Terezi burned with rage and humiliation, her body trembling in place at the conflicting emotions and sensations running through her. She couldn't sense anything through the revolting scent of paint and Red Pop. “I hate you.” she shrieked. “I'm going to dump out your disgusting soda and hide your damned horns!”

She heard him throw the empty bottle to the side and move around her. She whined in frustration, hands flexing uselessly above her. “Aren't you just the fucking tastiest looking little snack of hate,” he purred darkly.

He licked along one of her grubscars and she gasped at the touch. Slowly, he ran his tongue over every inch of her torso, licking up the soda that clung to her skin. Terezi fought to remain quiet, but when he knelt and carefully licked the full length of her bulge, she couldn't hold back a wail of pleasure. Gamzee reached up to twist it up in his hand again and moved it out of the way so he could hunker further down and lick a long strip along the outside of her nook. She made a whimpering noise as he lingered there for half a second before he forcefully thrust his tongue into her nook. “Fuck, Gamzee, you degenerate...”

Gamzee's tongue was nearly as prehensile as his bulge and she sobbed as he licked along the inside of her nook. When he pulled back, licking teal from his lips, and Terezi whined in need. “Who's my pitchest bitch?” he asked before biting her thigh.

“Fuck you, clown!” she sobbed. He hummed expectantly and she whined in frustration before yelling. “Fine! I am, just fuck me already!”

Gamzee grinned and stood up, pulling away from nook and bulge. He loosened the chain a link or two and then walked around her to grab her hips. Terezi whined, leaning forward and wiggling her ass. He grabbed her hips and plunged his bulge into her. Terezi cried out and came hard, material dripping to join the soda on the floor. Gamzee chuckled and dragged her head back. “Fucking miracles, bitch, that shit was amazing. Didn't fucking take long for you, did it?”

He set a punishing pace, flexing and thrusting deep within her. Terezi moaned as he ravaged her body, claws digging deep into her flesh. The chain creaked under her weight and the motion of her body and she could feel the tension building back up again.

When he came, she was already close to coming a second time. He cried out and buried himself all the way into her nook, cool material flooding her. Terezi whined as he pulled out, desperately close. “Gamzee...”

He laughed and tweaked her nose. “One each, hate-sis. I'll send a fucker to get you loose in a few.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
